A Matter of Trust
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Scarecrow escapes from Arkham with new and improved fear gas! Batman goes after him, ordering Robin to stay with his team, but Robin disobeys and goes after his mentor. When he's hit with the gas, it's up to Batman and Young Justice to bring him back.
1. Anger

_**Author's Note: **__Hello! I am so glad to finally be venturing into the wonderful __**Young Justice **__community. I am a huge fan of the show for two reasons: 1) the cute Batman and Robin scenes and 2) Miss Martian and Super boy awesomeness! Anyways, this story deals primarily with reason #1 but I might slip in some Miss Martian and Super boy cuteness in. Still, I hope you all will enjoy! Please read and enjoy! To all of my subscribers, I am sorry to have caused you guys to get sent an email about this story mulitiple times, but for some reason, the link wasn't working when I uploaded before . . . Sorry and enjoy! _

"I said no," Batman growled as he walked into his cave. Pushing his cowl down, he faced his son, who was glaring him. Bruce suppressed a small smile, for it would seem his son was trying to copy his infamous "Bat-glare" as Flash had dubbed it, but Dick's was nowhere near the ferocity of his own glare. "You are not coming, Dick."

"Bruce!" Dick grumbled as he ripped off his mask and squeezed it in his hand. "I have to go!" Bruce ignored him and walked over to his computer and began typing furiously on it.

"Drop it, Dick," Bruce hissed. "This discussion is over."

"Discussion?" His son echoed. "What discussion? You didn't even let me—!"

"Enough!" Bruce shouted, the sound disturbing some of the bats in the cave. Dick opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again and then angrily walked up the steps into the main house. Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples. He hadn't meant to lose his temper. He just wanted to make sure his son was safe and the safest place for him was with Young Justice or here—not going out with him on a mission.

"Master Bruce," Alfred called from the top of the stairs. "Master Richard just blew past me in quite a hurry. May I inquire if everything is alright, sir?" The old butler walked down the stairs and Bruce tapped a few keys on his computer.

"This," Bruce informed him with a frown. "Is why he's so mad." A picture of the once distinguished Jonathan Crane appeared on the screen. Alfred knew who he was and who he had become—Scarecrow.

"I thought he was in Arkham, sir." Alfred said.

"He was," Bruce replied. "Until about two hours ago. He escaped and has already caused problems." Another few taps and a news feed popped up. A brunette reporter in a white top anxiously stared at the camera.

_"Half of the Arkham Asylum has been filled with this new and improved fear gas," _She muttered as quickly as she could. It was clear that she wanted to get away as fast as possible. _"And while the situation has been contained, thanks to Batman, the police are advising everyone to stay indoors. So far, there is no antidote and it has been proven to be lethal. Please stay tuned as we—," _Bruce hit another key and the news feed disappeared. Alfred frowned.

"I have to stop him, Alfred," Bruce mumbled. "I have to before any more lives are taken."

"And you do not want Master Richard to come along?" Alfred questioned.

"Yeah," Bruce nodded and then sighed. "Scarecrow's old fear gas put us both on the brink the last time we fought him. Until I get an antidote for this gas, he needs to stay put."

"Shall he be staying here, sir?" Alfred asked, fearing the response a bit. There was no way he would be able to hold the energetic boy here unless Dick wished to stay.

"I think staying with his team might be better," Bruce replied. "They might be able to distract him long enough for me to get this mess sorted out."

"Very good then, sir," Alfred muttered. "But if I may, might you talk with the boy before you leave?" Bruce grimaced.

"He's mad at me." Bruce told his trusted butler. Alfred hid a smile. It was times like this that reminded him that Bruce was still human—no matter how much he tried to convince himself or the League otherwise. Alfred placed a reassuring hand on his would-be son's shoulder.

"Regardless," Alfred said. "It would be prudent for you to at least check in with the boy before you leave him for awhile." Bruce stood and nodded.

"As soon as I get changed," Bruce told him and Alfred nodded. "And Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

"Thanks." It was said in a voice so quiet that if Alfred hadn't spent so many years getting used to it, he would've never heard. Still, the butler let himself smile a little and nodded his head before walking up the stairs. He was worried about his Master taking on this challenge by himself, but he had learned not to show fear a long time ago. He had to trust that Bruce would return—just like he had all those times before—and life would go on.

He had to trust in that.

_**Author's Note: **__A bit short but I have to set up things . . . I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get some reviews! Please review! _


	2. Son

_**Author's Note: **__Hello again! I finally got this story to upload and I decided to celebrate with another chapter! I apologize if Bruce seems a little off, but I think having Dick with him as softened his personality—not as Batman, of course—but as Bruce. Anyways, please enjoy! _

_You are not coming, Dick!_

Dick punched his pillow for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Bruce's voice kept echoing in his head, infuriating the 13 year old more and more. Who did Bruce think he was? Dick knew the Scarecrow was bad, but c'mon! He had taken on him before and had been able to help Bruce out majorly. And now just because the guy got some new gas, Bruce didn't want him to come. It didn't make any sense!

A knock on his door forced the boy to stop beating up his pillow. He didn't say anything and the door slowly creaked opened, revealing Bruce in a t-shirt and jeans. Dick met his gaze and then angrily looked away, focusing once again on the pillow and continuing his relentless bashing.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Bruce asked cautiously with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What do you want?" Dick hissed. "I thought you were going to stop him."

"I am," Bruce replied as he took a step closer to his son. "But I wanted to check on you before I left."

"Well," Dick mumbled. "Here I am. You can go now." Bruce sighed and sat on the bed. Dick kept his eyes strictly on the pillow. There was no way he was going to forgive his father for this.

"Dick," Bruce sighed. "I know you're angry—"

"I'm furious!" Dick clarified. "How could you do this?"

"Dick, I am just trying to look out for you," Bruce informed him. "I know next to nothing about this new fear gas and I can't just let you go out with me and put you in anymore danger than I have to." Dick met his father's gaze and saw what Bruce was trying to say—_I don't want you to get hurt because of my carelessness._

"So, you're just going to go after him alone?" Dick questioned. "I could back you up! I could help!" Dick could feel anger and worry boil up in the pit of his stomach. Bruce didn't know what he was going up against and he was going in alone—two things that would surely lead to disaster. Dick had already lost one father and there was no way in hell he was going to allow his second one to go on what appeared to be a suicide mission.

"I'll be fine," Bruce promised; Dick scoffed. Bruce placed a hand on his son's shoulders and leaned in closer. "I'll be fine, ok? I know what I'm doing."

"But I could—"

"Son," Dick's froze. To call him his son was not like Bruce. Sure, Dick knew that Bruce cared for him, but the boy had come to terms with the fact that Bruce was not good at expressing such emotions. Still, Dick couldn't help but feel a little happy to finally receive some attention from his mentor. "I don't want you to get involved in this yet." Father and son stared at each other for a few moments, each looking for some promise in the other's eyes that everything would be alright.

"Okay." Dick replied.

"Okay?" Bruce echoed, surprise coloring his tone. He hadn't thought it would be this easy.

"But if you need help—"

"I'll call," Bruce promised. He got up from the bed and paused in the doorway. "Do you want to stay here or with your team?"

"Alfred probably wants a break," Dick began with a smile. "I'll stay with the team."

"Okay, then," Bruce said, nodding and then began to walk away. "We better get going."

"Bruce?"

He froze outside the door as his son gently added:

"Be careful."

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, we finally see Young Justice! Please review! _


	3. Protect

_**Author's Note:**__ Yay for a new chapter! And thanks so much for reviews, everyone! So, Kaldur was really hard for me to write so let me apologize in advance and tell you he might be a bit ooc. Sorry! But please enjoy! _

Kaldur watched apprehensively as Batman entered the conference hall. To be honest, the leader of the Young Justice team was a bit nervous for two reasons—the first being that Batman only talked to people alone when they had done something wrong and the second was the expression that Robin had worn on his face when he and Batman had arrived a few minutes earlier. It was a look of worry and fear that a boy Robin's age shouldn't have been wearing.

"Relax," Batman's gruff voice snapped Kaldur out of his thoughts and he promptly met the caped crusader's gaze. "You're not in trouble." Kaldur let himself calm down a little bit.

"Then, what is it?" His voice was quiet, but controlled. If there was anything his King had taught him, it was always to be calm. Panic helped no one and only calm would save the day.

"I need you to look after Robin." Batman's voice was demanding and Kaldur knew it was not a request, but an order.

"Robin is quite capable to keep himself out of trouble," Kaldur informed the older man. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking, Batman." Batman's gaze darkened but Kaldur didn't back down. Something was going on between the Batman and his young protégée and Kaldur needed to know what it was.

"Listen to me," Batman growled and Kaldur forced himself not to shrink back. "Robin is to stay here at all times. He is not to leave to go anywhere and he is not to be left alone. Is that understood?"

"Why?" Kaldur asked simply and Batman sighed.

"Because he needs to be protected." Kaldur nodded his head. Whatever was going on had taken a serious toll on Batman. He hadn't even yelled at Kaldur for asking a question! So, this time—and only this time—Kaldur would let his curiosity die down.

"I understand," Kaldur replied. "I will make sure the rest of the team is informed."

"Kaldur, I—" Batman seemed almost shocked that the teenager had agreed so quickly.

"Batman," Kaldur met the man's eyes. "If you're sure that Robin needs to stay put, then I won't interfere, but I will not hold him prisoner."

"I understand," Batman replied gruffly. He began to walk towards the two doors that lead to the transporters when he stopped suddenly. Kaldur felt worry hit the pit of his stomach. Had he defied the older man too much? Was he now going to get the lecture he probably deserved? "Aquaman was right. You are wise."

And with that the Batman left the room, leaving a bewildered teenager behind.

The boy could hear Batman's voice though, muffled behind the doors where he had just left. He could also hear Robin's voice—panicked while Batman's was calm. Whatever was going on, it was serious—serious enough to force Batman to ask for the team's help in keeping Robin safe.

The voices stopped and Kaldur heard the transporter teleport Batman away. Robin silently walked into the conference room—his face emotionless—and then he exited the room. Kaldur frowned.

Just what was going on here?

_**Author's Note: **__So, how hard is it to keep Robin where he is supposed to be? Next chapter, the young justice team finds out. Please review! _


	4. Trust

_**Author's Note: **__This didn't turn out like I intended, but I really like this chapter all the same. Thanks to everyone's kind words! Enjoy! _

_Trust me, Robin. _

Robin grimaced at the sound of Bruce's voice in his mind. Always those same two words, always in that same sad tone, and always repeating in Robin's mind! He let his fist fly forward connecting with the dummy. The punch had been a quite powerful one and M'gann walked into the room, she was surprised to see it fly into the wall. Robin wondered briefly how much Batman had told his team—and whether Bruce had trusted him enough to not force his team to become babysitters.

_Trust me, Robin._

Bruce's voice flashed again in Robin's mind and the young teen suppressed a growl. Trust him, he said. Why should he? When had Bruce ever fully trusted him? Robin thought for a moment and then sighed. He wasn't being fair—he was angry and was allowing that anger to cloud his thoughts. He needed to relax. Focusing his gaze on the Martian girl in front of him, Dick allowed himself to grin a little.

"Are you done training?" She asked cautiously. "Or would you like a partner?" She met his gaze and Dick let a full-blown grin grace his face. Why not spar some more? That would give him a way to get rid of his anger.

"Sure!" Dick exclaimed and M'gann entered the circle. With a small smile, M'gann got into her battle stance. Dick could feel his body hum with anticipation. This was the first time he had been able to spar with M'gann and it was his first time dealing with a telepath. Both teens waited a few seconds, until M'gann's arm flew up and Robin was barely able to dodge a strong blast of wind. Robin sprinted towards her and prepared to punch when Kaldur yelled:

"Enough!"

M'gann dropped her hands and the barrier that she had summoned dropped instantly, but Robin couldn't pull back his punch. He hit her right in the stomach. M'gann gasped as she got the wind knocked out of her. She flew back a little bit, but then fell to her knees—gasping for air.

"M'gann!" Robin shouted as he sprinted to her side. "Hey, are you okay?" M'gann just kept coughing and Robin felt worry hit the pit of his stomach. He was usually so careful! Was what Bruce was doing affecting him this much? "Just breathe, alright?" Robin rubbed circles on her back—something his mother had used to do for him when he fell from the trapeze—and he anxiously watched her faze for some sort of sign that she was okay.

"Robin," Kaldur ordered calmly and the young boy met his gaze. "Get Black Canary."

"No need," The strong female voice interjected. Robin saw their combat instructor walking towards them with Superboy by her side. "M'gann, look at me." The Martian forced herself to do, coughing all the while. Black Canary glanced over her and frowned.

"What is it?" Robin asked, worriedly.

"How hard did you hit her?" Black Canary questioned, her eyes never leaving Miss Martian.

"Hard," Robin confessed. "Really hard."

"Thought so," Black Canary mumbled. "M'gann, can you walk for me?" M'gann forced herself to stand up, but the coughs that racked her body, made it hard for her to move. She swayed and was about to fall when a silent Superboy caught her. Keep a firm arm around her waist and saying nothing, he helped M'gann out the door and towards the infirmary. Black Canary turned to Robin and Kaldur.

"I didn't mean—!" Robin protested, but she simply held a hand up and waited for silence.

"What happened?" Her voice wasn't angry, just worried and concerned.

"I interrupted them," Kaldur confessed. "I had to speak with M'gann about an urgent matter and I did not think before I spoke." Black Canary nodded and then turned to Robin.

"And you were too far into the punch to pull back?" She concluded.

"Yeah," Robin mumbled. "I didn't mean to hit her that hard." Black Canary placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder and smile softly.

"She'll be okay," Black Canary assured him. "She just got the wind knocked out of her and at worst, she has a bruised rib. It's okay."

"But—!"

"Trust me," She told him. "Trust me, alright?" She shot the two teens a small smile and then sprinted out of the room and down the hall.

_Trust me, Robin._

Robin clenched his fist in anger and forced himself to take some deep breaths. Everything was just going all wrong—so very wrong—and he was powerless to do anything. Kaldur cursed something in his native language before facing the future leader of the team.

"I am sorry for interrupting," Kaldur told him. "I was not in my right mind."

"I don't think I was either," Robin said bitterly. "I have to go check on her."

"I shall go with you," Kaldur mumbled quickly, falling in-step with the younger boy. "I did not know you were that strong."

"Neither did I," mumbled Robin as they exited the room and headed towards the infirmary. "Neither did I."

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, we'll find out how M'gann is doing. Also, Scarecrow will claim that he has killed Batman! What will our poor Robin do? And can the team stop him? Please review! _


	5. Fear

_**Author's Note: **__While I am still mad at Young Justice for not putting out any new episodes, I decided to update anyway. This is one of my favorite chapters! Also, if any of you are M'gann/Connor fans, I recently published a two-shot called "__**Limited**__". Take a look at it if you're interested. Anyways, please enjoy! _

"Tell me, Batman," A voice hissed from the shadows as the caped crusader made his way down the abandoned corridor. So far, he hadn't actually seen Scarecrow or his new and improved toxin, but he had seen his victims. A nurse, certain that Batman was her abusive ex-husband sent to kill her, slit her throat before Batman could help her. Prisoners were beating each other until there was literally nothing left of them. And if they didn't end up killing themselves, the toxin would just fry their minds. "What are you afraid of?"

He said nothing was he continued on. All these innocents were dead—he wouldn't let their deaths go without bringing their killer to justice. Scarecrow had to be brought down. It was oddly comforting to hear no sounds as he continued making his way through the asylum. It was almost as if this was a strange dream he was having and not a grisly reality.

Scarecrow was waiting for him.

"Scarecrow," Batman growled, ready to reach for his gas mask at a moment's notice. "It's over." Scarecrow faced him, a sinister grin on his face and Batman felt anger spread within him. How could this madman be smiling after causing so much death?

"Over?" Scarecrow echoed. "Fear never ends, Batman." He suddenly stepped aside to reveal a bomb. But with Scarecrow, normal bombs simply wouldn't do. It was a bomb full of his toxin. By the looks of the countdown clock, Batman had 15 seconds to disarm it.

* * *

><p>Outside, Police Commissioner Jim Gordon, silently prayed to any god who was listening. While he didn't know who the Batman was, he still cared about the guy who risked his life for an undeserving city every night. As he was about to say amen, an explosion rocked the ground and neon yellow gas began to pour out the remnants of the asylum.<p>

"Get out!" Gordon yelled as all around him people began to run and panic. "Get away from the gas!"

Gordon waited as long as he could to see if Batman would come out of the rubble.

He never did.

* * *

><p>"Really," M'gann began with a smile on her face. "I'm fine, Robin." The youngest of the team didn't seem convinced and M'gann patted his hand as reassurance. "Black Canary said that I'll be good to go in a few hours."<p>

"I'm really sorry—" Robin began.

"As am I," Kaldur admitted. "If I had not said anything, then none of this—"

"Shut up," Superboy growled. He had been silent ever since had brought M'gann into the infirmary and had simply stood by the back wall and observed as M'gann was told what was wrong with her. "She said she was fine."

"Connor," She said with a disapproving tone in her voice. "Be nice." The clone said nothing and chose to fix his gaze on the floor. A small grin on her face, she faced her other team members. "Look, guys, I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

_RECOGNIZED 201—Kid Flash_

"Guys!" Kid Flash bellowed. "Dude! Where are you, guys?"

"Go," M'gann told all her teammates. "I'll be alright by myself." Robin nodded reluctantly as kid Kaldur. Connor took one last look at her before he left the infirmary.

"Sup, Rob!" Kid Flash exclaimed with a cheerful grin on his face. "Yo, where's Miss M and Artemis?"

"M'gann suffered a training accident today," Kaldur explained quietly. "She's alright, but is resting."

"Artemis is out with her family," Robin added. "Something about needing to get some matters settled."

"Man, that sucks!" Kid Flash moaned. "Cause I was thinking—" Robin glanced at the TV that was muted. It was set to the daily nightly news and he froze as he read the headline. Ignoring Kid Flash, he practically sprinted to the TV and turned on the volume.

_"If you're just joining us," _The tearful woman began. _"Then we have very sad news to report. Ten minutes ago, a bomb set by Scarecrow went off in Arkham Asylum. It seems that the Batman was reported to be inside. We don't know for sure, Ladies and Gentlemen, but it would appear that the Batman is—," _She turned away to sob. _"We believe that the Batman is dead."_

Robin dropped the remote, but never heard its clatter as it fell to the floor.

"Robin?" Kaldur asked cautiously.

_"I repeat," _The reported continued, wiping away a tear. _"The Batman is dead." _

"Oh God," Kid Flash mumbled. "That can't be."

Robin said nothing. His mentor—his father—couldn't be dead. It had to be some mistake. He had to go to Arkham and find him. He had to save Bruce.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked sharply as he stood in front of the tele-porters.

"To find Batman," Robin growled, making it clear that he was going with or without their assistance. "Now, move out of my way."

"You can't go," Kaldur protested. "It's too dangerous—"

"I don't care!" Robin shouted, stunning everyone with his anger. "He is my mentor and I am going after him." Kaldur sighed and thought for a second.

"Then, we are coming with you." He added.

"Agreed," M'gann told them as she stood in the doorway. "I shall go too."

"But you're hurt—" Robin interjected.

"You will need a tele-path," She argued effectively. "I can make sure that we are all safe."

Robin glanced around at his team—his new family, willing to help him find his father and smiled his thanks. Then, he faced the tele-porters.

It was time to go save his dad.

_**Author's Note: **__Next time, the team goes face to face with Scarecrow and Batman's fate is revealed. Please review! _


	6. Fury

_**Author's Note: **__Took a long break from this fanfic because I was too mad at __**Young Justice**__ to write anything, but I'm back! Please note that stuff in italics is flashbacks! Please enjoy!_

Alfred usually ignored the news.

After Batman's first escapade where Bruce had nearly been caught by speeding police cars, it became quite clear to Alfred that the news was not the best thing to watch if he wished his nerves to remain intact.

But tonight was different.

Tonight, he had decided to polish the china and had simply put on the TV as some noise to fill the sheer silence of the Manor. He had almost finished when he heard the words.

_"_Batman is dead!"

The priceless piece of china fell to the floor and broke into a hundred thousand tiny pieces of glass.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" A voice growled and the Commissioner nearly jumped. Spinning around from the bat-signal, he found Robin along with a few other teenagers he didn't recognize.<p>

"Robin," Jim sighed sadly. In truth, he had hoped for Batman to somehow miraculously show up. "Scarecrow set off a bomb. I didn't see Batman come out of the rubble."

"Where?" Robin hissed and Gordon almost shuddered. It would appear that Robin had picked up on some of Batman's more terrifying traits.

"Arkham," Jim replied and instantly Robin pulled out his grappling gun. "But with that amount of toxin, it would be impossible for Batman to have—" And with a glare that would have rivaled Batman's own, Robin turned around and icily said:

"He's alive."

And then he and his team vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" M'gann whispered as the team stepped onto the deserted grounds of the asylum.<p>

"Arkham Asylum," Kaldur informed her. "Home of all of Gotham's criminally insane villains."

"Yeah, well this place gives me the creeps," Wally muttered as they follow Robin towards the building. "Who even thought it was a good idea to lock psychos all the way out here?"

"Who knows," Superboy mumbled, his gaze focused on M'gann. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," M'gann answered, shooting him a reassuring smile. "You don't need to worry."

"Robin?" Kaldur called. The youngest team member had suddenly stopped near where the main door of the asylum had been blown off its hinges. "Did you find something?" The young teen picked up a piece of a black cloth and held and rubbed it between his fingers.

"This is a part of his cape," Robin mumbled. "But—"

"It probably got torn off in the fight!" Wally exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah!" Connor echoed and Robin smiled slightly.

"Or it could've come from him being blown to pieces," a sinister voice hissed from the shadows. The team instantly tensed up as Scarecrow suddenly appeared. "I killed Batman, little Robin. What'll you do?"

"Where is he?" Robin shouted.

"Hell, hopefully," Scarecrow replied and Robin tensed up. "Either way, he's gone forever. Is that what you fear most, little child? Being without your protective Batman?"

"It's over, Scarecrow!" Robin yelled.

"Funny," Scarecrow mumbled. "That's what he told me right before I killed him."

Before his team could even re-act, Robin charged.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen this?" Lois exclaimed as she pulled her husband towards the television. Clark barely had time to put down his keys before Lois had dragged him into the living room of their apartment.<p>

"Hi honey, nice to see you too," Clark joked as he sat down in front of the screen. "What did you want to—?"

He quickly read the information bar rolling across the screen and he felt for a second as if he had hit with a dose of kryptonite. Bruce . . . dead? How could this be? No one could kill Batman! He was practically invincible!

"Is it true?" Lois questioned, her eyes glistening with tears. "Is he gone?"

"I . . . I don't know."

"Oh, Clark," Lois mumbled. "What about Robin? I mean, if it's true—"

"Robin!" Clark suddenly exclaimed. If Dick saw this on the news, then who knew what he might do?

Before Lois had time to say another word, Clark had suddenly super-sped from the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Bruce?<em>

_ Yes, Dick?_

A punch thrown to the left that Scarecrow dodged, but Robin could hear his team spring into action. Scarecrow wouldn't win this fight!

_What do think death is like?_

Bruce wasn't dead. Scarecrow was hiding him somewhere or maybe he had escaped! Whatever the case, Dick would beat Scarecrow to a pulp and then find out.

_Why are you asking?_

_ Well, I mean, do you think my parents . . . well, do you think they're in a better place now?_

Bruce had saved him from a life of orphanages and sadness. Because of Bruce, he had a reason to be happy and live even though his parents were gone. Connor flung Scarecrow back and he crashing into the brick wall.

"Where is he?" Dick roared and Scarecrow hoarsely laughed. "Wrong answer!" Dick punched him in the gut.

_I'd like to think so, yes._

_ And your parents?_

_ Dick, what brought this up? Are you okay?_

Wally sped up towards Scarecrow, he dodged at the very last second and Wally couldn't stop in time. He collided with M'gann and the two went flying.

"Miss Martian! Kid Flash!" Kaldur exclaimed. "Robin! We must fall back!"

"Tell me where Batman is!" Robin screamed.

"I already did. He's in Hell."

_I was just . . . worried._

_ About?_

_ Well, Jean from school said that because my parents worked in the circus that they'd be in Hell forever. _

_ Dick, Jean's an idiot. We both know that your parents were amazingly kind people._

_ So, are they happy?_

"Robin! Now!" Kaldur ordered. Connor was helping Wally and M'gann up, but the young teenager would not relinquish his hold on the villain. Scarecrow was bruised and bleeding, but wouldn't give up which made Kaldur extremely nervous. Why would he remain here? Why didn't he flee the scene?

_Dick, wherever they are, I'm sure that they are happy and are watching over you. They love you very much._

_ Like you do?_

_ Yes, like I do. _

_ I love you too, Bruce._

"One more chance, Scarecrow," Robin growled. "Where is he?"

"Soon," Scarecrow mumbled as he summoned up his strength to quickly prick Dick with something. "You'll see him soon." Robin staggered back as he realized what just happened.

He had been hit with the toxin.

"Stay back!" He screamed at his team. "I've been hit with the toxin!" He was losing his grip on rational thought—he had to stay calm! What would Bruce do?

_Now, what do you say that we convince Alfred to make some of his amazing hot chocolate? _

_ Yes! Bruce, you're so great!_

But . . . Bruce wasn't here anymore.

Dick was alone.

_**Author's Note: **__I tried a few things in this chapter to see if I could spice things up. I really liked this chapter! What did y'all think? Review please! _


	7. Team

**_Author's Note: _**_Needed to kill some time, so here you go! This chapter turned out pretty dark and depressing . . . Sorry for that! I love this chapter though. Merry Christmas Eve everyone!_

"Superman to the League," Clark called as he sped through the skies. He had to find Robin and get to him now. "I need an immediate location on Robin."

_"I'm afraid I cannot do that, my friend," _J'onn's voice told him regretfully. _"His locator has been disabled."_ Clark cursed and pushed himself even harder.

"Where was his last location?" Clark asked frantically. If his locator had been disabled, then something terrible must've happened.

_"Arkham Asylum,"_ John answered. _"Superman, what is going on?" _

"You haven't seen the news?" Clark questioned incredulously. He glanced down at the ground below him. He was getting close to Arkham. He just hoped that he wasn't too late to stop Robin from doing something that he might regret.

_"No." _J'onn replied.

"Batman," Clark mumbled. "Batman might be dead."

The line was disconnected.

Clark sighed and then forced himself to focus on his journey.

Robin needed him.

* * *

><p>Bruce was dead.<p>

He was alone.

"Robin," A dark figure said. Robin stiffened and prepared to fight. The figure put up his hands and Robin relaxed slightly. "My friend, you do not need to fear us."

"Kaldur," Robin mumbled and suddenly the world brightened a bit. "Damn toxin." He could see Kaldur now and the rest of the team hovering a bit behind their leader. M'gann's face showed sheer concern and she smiled when Robin met her gaze. She held her hand out to Robin and the youngest team member accepted it. She pulled him up and Robin saw that Scarecrow was nowhere to be found. Seeing his distress, Connor quickly jumped in.

"He got away," Connor explained. "But with those injuries, he couldn't have gone far."

"I'll be able to catch him," Wally told Robin confidently. "But what about you?" Robin stared at his arm and saw the puncture wound. Grimacing, he faced his team.

"The toxin is in my system," He told them softly. "It's fatal."

"There must be a cure!" M'gann cried and Robin shook his head.

"I could look at the cave, but Batman hadn't encountered this type of toxin before . . ." His voice trailed off and Kaldur put a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder.

"We'll contact the League," He explained. "They must be able to help in someway."

"There's no point," Robin mumbled. "As the toxin works it's way through my system, there's no telling what I could do. I could turn on you guys at any moment! It's a miracle I've been able to suppress it this long-!"

"So, you're giving up?" Connor growled. "You're just gonna lay down and die?" Robin smirked and chuckled dryly. He could feel sadness well up inside him. Despite all the bravado, he was only a 13 year old boy. He was scared and wanted nothing more to be told that everything was alright. He wanted Bruce and Alfred to comfort him. He wanted to believe his team when they told him that everything would be alright.

But he knew better. Bruce had taught him better than that.

_Sometimes, we must sacrifice everything for the mission. _

Bruce had told him that. Robin knew Bruce wouldn't think twice about the question Robin was going to ask his team. One life was worth little if hundreds could be saved. Robin had to do this.

"Please," Robin pleaded softly and instantly Connor's dark expression lightened. "Please, guys, before I hurt anyone-"

"Robin-" M'gann begged and Robin realized that she knew what he was going to ask.

"Kill me." Robin ordered.

Shocked silence.

Kaldur was the first to snap out of his stupor.

"What?" The leader questioned.

"Kill me," Robin told him, more forcefully this time. "Before the toxin drives me insane, before I hurt people, please! You have to do this! If I die, then-" Connor screamed in rage and launched himself at the young boy.

"Connor!" M'gann screamed as the punch landed directly on Robin's stomach. He was sent flying backwards. Coughing, he looked up and Connor stood over him. The angry clone roughly grabbed Robin by the front of his costume and lifted him up.

"Don't think that your life means nothing!" Connor screamed. "You want us to kill you? Just because you think that's what Batman would do? Let me tell you something, if Batman saw what you were doing right now, he'd be beating the crap out of you instead of me!" He dropped Robin down and Robin coughed before weakly standing up. "We're a team, Robin! We fight together! We stand by each other!"

"Connor," Robin mumbled. "I-"

"Shut up!" Connor snapped. "And snap out of it! The Robin I know never gives up! He's a fighter!"

"Connor's right!" Wally agreed. "We're gonna figure someway out of this!"

"Yes!" M'gann exclaimed as she embraced Robin. "You should trust in us!" Kaldur nodded in agreement and Robin smiled gratefully.

"We will help you," Kaldur informed the youngest team member. "Have faith in us."

_Faith in them? _

Robin gasped as the dark voice entered his mind. He suddenly felt miles away from his team. He was surrounded by darkness and he was all alone.

"No. . ." Robin muttered.

_You can't have faith in them. Faith always leads to betrayal._

"Shut up!" Robin growled. He could feel his teammates nearby. He had to trust in them. He knew that they would help him!

"Robin, breathe!" M'gann told him soothingly. She was worried as she had felt the distress coming off his mind in waves. Something terrible was happening.

"What's going on?" Kaldur asked frantically.

"I'm not sure," M'gann confessed. "Something is plaguing his thoughts and blocking them from me."

_But what if you hurt them? Will they stand by you then?_

"Stay back!" Robin shouted. The voice was right. He couldn't let himself hurt them.

_Then, run. Protect them. _

Robin did.

* * *

><p>Clark landed on Arkham Island and found it completely deserted. The sheer silence of the place worried him and Clark feared for the worst as he surveyed his surroundings. This is where Bruce had . . . died. Clark didn't want to believe it. The man he knew as Batman was too smart and too stubborn to get himself killed. There was no way that someone like Scarecrow could've done it.<p>

It was impossible!

But, if Robin thought it was true, then there would be no telling what Bruce's adopted son would do. Robin was smart usually, but under dire circumstances, he could be rash. Clark didn't want to see him do anything reckless.

He had to find him and protect him.

_"Young Justice to Superman." _Kaldur's voice crackled over the line.

"Go ahead." Superman muttered. He knew this this wasn't good.

_"We need immediate assistance," _Kaldur explained. _"Robin has been infected with Scarecrow's fear toxin. We are currently following him, but we cannot contain him without help." _Clark took his fingers off the communicator.

"Oh, God, no," Clark mumbled. The toxin that killed countless people-the toxin that might be responsible for Bruce's supposed death-was now killing Robin? "Robin." Clark somehow managed to activate his communicator again. "Send Watchtower your location. I'm coming."

He would save Bruce's son if it killed him.

* * *

><p>On Arkham Island, the rubble moved. A hand in a black glove thrust forwards and somehow moved the huge boulder that was covering the occupant's body.<p>

Batman rose, battered and weak, but still alive. He removed the gas mask that he had somehow managed to put on his face right when the bomb had been exploding.

He was alive, but it had been close. He needed to let Kent know he was still here. He placed a finger on his communicator.

_"Batman?" _J'onn's voice mumbled incredulously.

"I'm alive." Bruce replied. There was no need for more. "Transport me up and notify the rest of the League that I'm not dead."

_"Batman," _J'onn interrupted. _"I have no easy way to tell you this." _

"Then, just say it." Batman spat.

_"Robin has been injected with Scarecrow's fear gas." _

Bruce Wayne's world crashed in around him in a matter of a few seconds.

_**Author's Note: **He's alive! Please review! Merry Christmas Eve and happy holidays!_


	8. Safety

_**Author's Note: **__Wow, the response from the last chapter was amazing! Thanks so much for all the kind words! Please enjoy this next chapter!_

Alfred never showed much emotion—he had learned to suppress it at an early age and release it through other ways. That was why Alfred was now cleaning every single piece of silver until it gleamed brilliantly. His face was impossible to read and to a mere outsider, it merely appeared as if the old butler was just doing a normal task albeit at an odd hour. To an outsider; however, Alfred's emotions could be seen plainly.

His "Master" was dead—or at least according to the news. Normally, Alfred wouldn't believe such nonsense, but Bruce had failed to contact him and when Alfred had tried to reach him, all Alfred had received was static. He should probably contact the League, but—aside from Clark, whom Alfred held in the highest regard—Alfred knew that they would have no luck in finding Bruce either. Despite all their fancy equipment, the League never could track down the Batman. Alfred knew this was how Bruce liked it, but it was times like these that Bruce's fear of betrayal became inconvenient.

The door opened and Alfred couldn't keep the spark of hope out of his eyes.

The sight before him grieved the butler's heart to no end.

"Master Dick." Alfred choked out as he saw Bruce's son slowly stalk into the room. His shoulders sagged and the look on the defeat on his face told Alfred all that he needed to know—

Bruce was dead.

"Scarecrow," Dick mumbled, facing Alfred. For the first time, the butler noticed just how pale the young teenage boy was. His skin was starting to rival the color of a corpse and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. "I have to tell you—"

"Sit down," Alfred commanded in the strongest voice he could muster. He couldn't show his sadness to Dick, not now. He needed to take care of this boy first and then he would deal with the sharp feeling of grief that was threatening to consume him. "Sit." When the boy didn't do as he commanded, Alfred gently eased the boy down to the couch.

"Scarecrow," Dick muttered again, his eyes flashing darkly. "Alfred, Scarecrow did—," His voice cut out and the young boy let out a mangled cry and Alfred reassuringly placed a hand on his back. "I came because this is safe." Dick met Alfred's gaze. "You're safe."

"It'll be alright, Master Dick," Alfred said in his most soothing tone. Bruce had to be dead—what else would provoke such an emotion in Dick? "You and I will pull through this."

"Alfred—!" Dick exclaimed suddenly, jumping out of his seat. He placed his head in his hands and Alfred rose cautiously. What was going on? "Get out of my head!"

"Master Dick?" Alfred called to him quickly. "What's wrong?" He took a step forward, only for Dick to take a step back.

"Don't come closer!" Dick growled. "I'm not safe!"

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Run away," Dick mumbled. "Must get out."

"Master Richard," Alfred said sternly, utilizing the Boy Wonder's full name rather than his nickname. "Just come with me down to the cave first, alright?"

"Cave?" Dick's voice echoed. "No, not safe."

"It is the safest place there is," Alfred assured him, completely convinced that something was wrong with his charge. He had to scan him immediately. "I need you to trust me."

"Trust . . ." Dick's voice trailed off. "Bruce told me to trust him. He never came back."

"I won't leave you," Alfred assured him, holding out a hand. "It'll be alright." Dick placed a hand in Alfred's and the butler was shocked at just how cold it was. Still, he forced his face to show no emotion—he had to keep the boy calm.

"Alfred," Dick choked out, tears pricking his eyes. "It's not okay. Everything is wrong!" Alfred couldn't resist the urge to hug the boy. Regardless of how Bruce treated him, Dick was still a young child. He needed the same amount of comfort as other boys his age did.

"Master Dick—"

Alfred never expected what happened next. Dick yanked one of Alfred's arms away from him and then swung him around into the wall. Before Alfred could re-act, the boy had kicked him the gut and Alfred was on the ground coughing. The taste of blood was on his lips. Alfred managed to glance up at Dick and he grimaced. The boy was so horror struck that it almost looked like he was going to collapse from shock. His breathing became louder and more ragged and he kept shaking his head.

"I hurt you," Dick mumbled, panic dancing in his eyes. "Alfred, I'm not safe!" And with that, he ran back out the door before Alfred could even muster any strength to talk to him. One thing had became abundantly clear to Alfred though—

Something was seriously wrong with Dick.

* * *

><p>"What?" Bruce mumbled, once he came to his senses. There had to be a mistake. Dick was safe with his team—there was no way he could've gotten involved with Scarecrow.<p>

"_I do not know all the details," _J'onn confessed. _"But, Superman called for assistance earlier and informed me of Robin's situation." _

"Transport me up," Bruce growled, anger consuming him. How dare Scarecrow lay one finger on his son! "Now." The familiar sensation of the League's transport system filled him and a few seconds later, he found himself before J'onn. Bruce felt his teammate shy away from the sheer intensity of his glare, but Bruce didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was finding his son and saving him before it was too late.

"Batman—" J'onn began, but Bruce held his hand up for silence.

"Where is Robin?" He tried to make his voice calm, but still found that there was an undercurrent of anger in his voice.

"His last known location was Arkham Asylum," The Martian informed him. "Batman, you must know that the news had proclaimed you as killed in action. I believe Robin went to try and find you—"

"And Scarecrow got him instead," Batman interjected. "Get ahold of Superman and let him know that I'm coming to help him. Contact Young Justice too!"

"Batman," Batman faced his friend. "Is it true that this toxin is . . . fatal?"

"Yes," Bruce replied calmly. "Get the infirmary ready."

And with that, Batman stepped into the teleporting machine and vanished.

* * *

><p>"<em>Young Justice to Superman." <em>

"Go ahead." Clark said quietly. He was going as fast as he could and yet, he still felt like he was going too slowly.

"_Robin is on the move again," _Kaldur informed him. _"He is running past Wayne Manor and heading into the streets of Gotham." _

"Wayne Manor?" Clark choked out. "Did he go inside?" If he did, Dick's identity might've been compromised!

"_Negative," _Kaldur replied. _"When we caught up to him, he was running past the house. We are following him now." _

"I'm tracking your signal," Clark informed the teenager. "My ETA is two minutes."

Clark wondered if Alfred had run into Dick—if Dick had gone there to seek comfort from Alfred. That would be Dick's safe place after all and it was only logical for him to seek somewhere safe with his fear levels running high.

"_Batman to Superman." _Bruce's voice filled his intercom and Clark couldn't stop the relief from consuming him. He grinned.

"You're alive," Clark muttered, shock setting in. "Thank God."

"_Where is Robin?" _Batman hissed. It was clear he had heard about what was going on.

"Heading towards the streets of Gotham," Clark answered. "Young Justice is following his signal."

"_Alfred!" _Bruce exclaimed and Clark almost stopped in mid-flight. Something had happened at Wayne Manor. Clark could hear faint coughing and Bruce cursing.

"What's wrong?" Clark questioned urgently. "Did Robin—"

The line went dead and Clark grimaced. He needed to find Dick right now.

Before he hurt someone else.

_**Author's Note: **__This story is really picking up, I believe. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! _


	9. Hunt

_**Author's Note: **__It's been awhile . . . Sorry for keeping you waiting! Please enjoy!_

"Are you alright?" A voice questioned him. Alfred forced himself to open his eyes and glance around at his surroundings. The squeals of bats immediately informed him where he was—the Bat cave. But how had he gotten down here? The last thing he remembered was Robin sprinting out of the house—Robin, who had something clearly wrong with him.

"Master Richard!" Alfred exclaimed as he tried to sit up, but a strong hand pushed him back down.

"Alfred, calm down," A husky voice barked and Alfred's eyes widened. He knew that voice, but it was impossible, wasn't it? Bruce was supposed to be dead! "You're hurt."

"Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired, a hopeful tone entering his voice.

"Yeah," Bruce replied. "It's me." Batman stepped into the dim lights of the cave and Alfred could see Bruce's face with the cowl down. The man he had considered his son was filled with shame and clearly remorseful. Alfred felt pity enter his system and he resisted the urge to comfort him. Right now, he didn't matter. Getting Dick back safely was all that mattered.

"Master Richard?" Alfred inquired.

"Gone," Bruce answered quickly. "Superman and Young Justice are tracking him as we speak."

"There's something wrong with him," Alfred informed his master. "I was about to have him tested in the Cave when he—"

"Hurt you," Bruce completed and he hung his head in shame. "Nothing serious, just a few bruised ribs and some minor bleeding, but still—"

"He wasn't in his right mind!" Alfred interjected, sitting up for the first time. Ignoring the pain that flared up in his side, he swung his legs over the side of the examination table and forced himself to stand. Bruce looked about ready to protest, but Alfred simply held his hand for silence. "He thinks you are dead! Of course, he wouldn't be in his right mind!"

"It's not just that." Bruce mumbled.

"Then what?" Alfred challenged.

"It's the fear gas." He told him simply. Immediately, Alfred felt dread hit him and panic began to overtake his senses. Richard was only 13—he was too young to die!

"Dear God," Alfred muttered, a tortured expression filling his face. "Is there a cure?"

"No," It wasn't Bruce that answered, just the Batman. Alfred had noticed that whenever something hit Bruce personally, the Batman would take over almost as a coping device—a way for Bruce to escape from his pain. "I don't have a sample to begin to synthesize an antidote."

"And Scarecrow?" Alfred added.

"Missing," Batman answered. "I've got the League looking for him." Alfred nodded sadly, wishing that there were someway he could help.

"I'll keep an eye out here," Alfred offered. "Will you be going to help with the search for Master Richard?"

"Yes." Batman nodded and then began to head towards the Bat mobile.

"And sir?" Bruce spun around to face his butler. A moment of understanding passed between the two. "Bring him back."

A ghost of a smile passed over the Batman's face and then, he sped off.

* * *

><p>They were after him.<p>

He could hear their voices taunting him, daring him to stop. He couldn't stop though for then he would hurt them—his family. Robin knew on some level that everything he was experiencing wasn't real and that it was just a product of Scarecrow's toxin. That didn't; however, stop the feeling of guilt that came from the fact that he had attacked Alfred and the fear that he would do it again to someone else. He couldn't stop, couldn't rest. He had to keep running in order to protect them!

_You hurt him and you let Bruce get killed. You should've gone with him!_

A dagger of pain ran through him, as he knew that voice was right. What kind of son was he? He had let Bruce go into a dangerous situation—a situation that got him killed! If only he had done something, if only he could've saved Bruce!

_It's all your fault! You don't deserve to live!_

He knew he didn't deserve to live. He didn't deserve to be in a world where he was a murderer. He belonged in Hell where he could be punished eternally.

"Robin!" A voice screamed and for a second, the Boy Wonder almost stopped, as he knew whose voice that was.

But he couldn't stop—not even because Kid Flash was calling him.

He had to keep moving away from them.

It was the only way to protect them!

* * *

><p>"Robin!" Kid Flash yelled as the team tried to keep up with the Boy Wonder. Despite the fact that one of their members could fly and another one had super-speed, it was clear that Robin knew how to avoid them. Batman had taught him well. "Dammit!"<p>

"We're losing him!" M'gann exclaimed to her teammates below.

"_Superman to Young Justice." _Superman's voice crackled in over Kaldur's intercom. Kaldur kept pushing his body faster in the hopes that he would be able to catch up with his rogue teammate and somehow, he managed to press the talk button on his communicator.

"Go ahead, Superman." Kaldur told him, nearly breathless.

"_Stop the pursuit," _Superman ordered. _"We need to meet up and discuss strategy." _

"Agreed," Kaldur replied. "Stop! Stop chasing him!" Immediately Kid-Flash froze and M'gann hovered above the ground. Superboy glanced at Robin once more before facing their leader.

"Why are we stopping?" Superboy snapped impatiently. "We have to catch him."

"You need a plan," An authoritative voice interjected. Superman descended from the skies and landed on the rooftop. Superboy immediately tensed up and avoided looking at the face of his "father". He hated the man with a passion, but if working with him would help bring Robin back alive, then that's what he would have to do. "Robin's been trained by the best. If he doesn't want to be caught, he won't."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Kaldur asked the League Member and Superman sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You will find Scarecrow," The team spun around and faced the figure that had suddenly appeared out of the shadows. "I will deal with Robin."

"Batman," Kid-Flash mumbled. "You're alive."

"This is wonderful!" M'gann exclaimed. "Once Robin sees that you're okay, everything will be alright!" Batman shook his head ruefully.

"Even if Robin sees me," Batman began. "He won't believe I'm alive. The toxin has warped his mind too much. It's a miracle that he hasn't hurt more people."

"We have to help find Robin!" Superboy protested.

"You want to help?" Batman growled. "Find Scarecrow and force him to give you a sample of his fear toxin. Without that, I can't synthesize an antidote."

"But Batman—!" Kid-Flash called as the Caped Crusader faded once more into the shadows. The team exchanged worried glances before Superman finally spoke up.

"Don't worry," He assured the teens. "If anyone can find Robin, it's Batman. Now, we've got to find Scarecrow."

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Superboy questioned.

"Yes," Superman answered simply. "Robin has saved my life numerous time. I have to try and save his. Now, come on."

And with that the Man of Steel took off into the skies, the team close behind him.

_**Author's Note: **__This was a hard chapter for me to write. I hope you all enjoyed it though! Please review!_


	10. Fight!

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone! It's been awhile and I'm sorry for the long delay. Thanks for sticking with me! Please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Once, when Dick had been about seven, he had fallen off the trapeze bars.<p>

It hadn't been too big of a deal though because he hadn't been off the ground too high and a safety net had been below him, but he had never forgot that feeling of falling through the sky. It had been almost freeing as he had forgotten the world around him and he had simply enjoyed the sensation of free falling. It had been almost like flying—it was one of the reasons why he had chosen the name Robin. Robins could easily dart around in the air, just as he could.

_You want to fly, little bird? _

He did, more than anything. With Bruce dead and Alfred hurt because of him, he had nothing left. There was no point in going on. He was a monster who didn't deserve to live. It was as simple as that.

_Then, go. Jump, little bird. Fly away. _

It was so tempting. He knew Gotham like the back of his hand; it wouldn't be hard to find the perfect place to let go of it all. Still, he couldn't do that. It would go against everything Bruce had taught him. He wasn't about to just disregard everything his mentor had imparted upon him. That wouldn't be right—

_But you killed Bruce, didn't you? Seems like you didn't really care about his lessons after all._

He had though! He had done his best—

_Your best got him killed. Your best wasn't good enough. The only thing you can do now is—_

The explosion caught him off-guard and tossed him back a few feet. Regaining his balance immediately after the blast, he prepared himself for whoever stepped out of the smoke.

"Robin." His eyes widened, as he knew that voice, had grown up with that voice. But it wasn't possible, was it? He had killed Bruce—Scarecrow had told him so!

"Batman," Robin mumbled, trying to process what was going on as the man he considered his surrogate father stepped through the smoke. Moonlight shone down on him and Dick almost remarked on how odd it was to see Batman under the light. Bruce Wayne lived his life in the spotlight—Batman hid in the shadows. "You're dead."

"I'm not." Bruce contradicted, stepping closer to his ward.

"Scarecrow killed you." Dick insisted, his voice breaking as tears stung his eyes. He furiously wiped them away—he wasn't a child!

"I survived, Robin." Batman insisted.

_He's not real, Robin. You just wish that he were. _

"Stop this, please," Robin begged, voice breaking as the grief hit him like a powerful wave. "I know he's dead. You can be anyone else but him!"

"Dick," He placed a hand on his son's shoulder, squeezing it gently. His eyes scanned methodically over Dick's frame, frowning as he saw the telltale signs of fever and erratic heartbeat. He didn't have much time if he was going to be able to save him. They had to get back to the Cave, right now. "You're sick. I'm going to get you some help."

_Kill him._

"No." Robin mumbled, torn between wanting to give in to this man that appeared to be Batman and knowing that the voice had a point.

"Robin, come with me." Bruce's voice softened slightly.

_He's not real, little bird. Kill him and then fly away to where Bruce really is._

"Okay," Dick replied, easing up and Bruce nodded his head. Turning back around to call the Batmobile, he almost was taken completely off-guard by the punch his sidekick had thrown. He easily dodged it and watched as his protégée got into his fighting stance. "Whoever you are, you'll pay for pretending to be him."

With that, Robin charged.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Gordon started, facing the Man of Steel and the Young Justice Team. The cold wind angrily blew and as he paced the top of the building, he could hear cars down below him. For the citizens of Gotham, it was a normal night. For him; however, the night was shaping up to be anything but. "Batman is alive?"<p>

"That's correct, Commissioner." Kaldur replied.

"And Robin is infected with this same fear gas that killed countless people within hours?" He pressed.

"Yes." Superman answered. Gordon leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk and pinched his nose. His mind was racing, trying to process how the hell he could gain one ally back from the dead only to lose another.

"Jesus," He cursed softly. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Lock down the city." Superman replied. Gordon's mouth nearly fell open as if he was on a sitcom.

"What?"

"No one comes into the city or leaves," Kaldur added. "Everyone remains within their homes. This will prevent anymore casualties should Scarecrow try another attack."

"Okay," Gordon mumbled with a small sigh. "I'll get the mayor on the phone. The city will be locked down within the hour." Nodding his head respectfully, Superman shot off into the skies, Young Justice following closely behind him. Staring up at the sky, Gordon shut his eyes and whispered,

"Please let them save Robin."

* * *

><p><em>Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him.<em>

He threw more punches and connected with Batman's ribs, which caused the Dark Knight to flinch in pain. Robin may have been younger and inexperienced, but he made up for it with his agility and his quick thinking. The two were locked in a stalemate of sorts. Bruce could win this battle, but that would require injuring his son, something that he refused to do unless it was a last resort.

"Robin, snap out of it!" He growled as he dodged a small flash bomb. "You can fight this!"

"Shut up!" Robin spat. "You're not him!"

The fight continued, yet all Dick could hear was the constant mantra of,

_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him._

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't the big blue Boy Scout and the kids," Scarecrow purred, devilish smile on his lips. "Come to face your fears?"<p>

"Give us the fear toxin, Scarecrow." Superman growled, barely containing his fury.

"Now, why would I do that?" The villain challenged. Wally stepped forward, rage blinding him and only M'gann's hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Give it to us!" Wally growled.

"Afraid of losing the little bird, are you?" Scarecrow pressed as he observed the team.

"We'll take it from you if we have to." Connor threatened, his voice low and deadly. Scarecrow cackled.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."

And with that, a smoke bomb went off just as the lights turned off.

"Find him," Superman hissed and the team simply nodded. "And be careful."

The team quickly split up, determined to get the vial that they desperately needed in order to save their teammate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__This chapter was insanely hard to write though I'm not sure why. Anyways, I'd love to hear what you thought so please leave a review! Next chapter, we'll see more of the Young Justice team in action and the fight between Batman and Robin goes on. Please review! _


End file.
